Ultimatum
by Haloa
Summary: This one-shot refers to 'Amok Time' and 'Babel' episode. Spock and his friends have been invited for dinner by Sarek and Amanda, on Vulcan! So...What is the problem?


_This one-shot refers to "Amok Time" and "Babel" episode._

_**Ultimatum**_

_Personal log of Captain James T. Kirk:_

_The Enterprise has finally reached the planet Vulcan and its space docks, in one piece. I'm so relieved that we made it. _

_Well, to summarize our last mission, we ran into three Klingon's ships. What a mess! We have fought of course and we have won but at what price! Two crewmembers from engineering are dead, ten others have been seriously injured and material damages are considerable. We have almost crossed the galaxy with no energy and no weapon! It's a miracle to be arrived alive here!_

_I'm so tired. Shore leave will be really appreciated by the crew and I, despite that we must spend it on Vulcan. To be perfectly frank, I would have preferred a planet more welcoming. It's not that I hate the heat, rocks and desert scenery of this planet but …Well, it sucks! The fact is that the first and also the last time I visited Vulcan, two years ago, my friend practically killed me! Of course he was not himself. His behavior was dictated by the Pon Farr…_

_Spock doesn't show it but I know he's nervous too. _

_It will be the first time in nineteen years that he will be at home, I mean really at home. Since the Babel conference, his relationships with his father are slowly improving. His father has not entirely admitted that his choice of career was the best but he has judged this was eventually a career acceptable. Sarek and his wife have already invited Spock for dinner tonight. They also invited McCoy and I. _

_I think Spock is relieved to have his friends with him…like the last time._

_Well, he will be relieved if Bones changes his opinion because currently he refuses to put one foot on the sand of Vulcan! Spock says nothing but I know he's disappointed. Spock probably thinks it's due to what happened the last time. Who can blame him! Spock himself is still ashamed of what has happened at his disastrous wedding._

_I have tried to convince Bones that it's just for dinner. With a mocking smile, I told him that there will be no fight to death for dessert, no menacing guards, and none blade under his throat while eating…But he didn't appreciate the joke. _

_Plus, Bones has given us no explanation! It's not as if the sick bay was filled with wounded crewmembers. All are already healthy and released in their quarters!_

_I also hope that Leonard's refusal won't be the cause of a diplomatic incident. After all, Sarek is an Ambassador in addition to be Spock's father, and he invited us in his house. _

_I must try again. I must speak with him now! His attitude and his fears are ridiculous! Plus, it can harm the reunion of Spock and his father…_

**_Later, in McCoy's office._**

Leonard McCoy is sitting at his desk. He's calm despite the fact that his friend questions him since one hour now! Jim Kirk is standing in front of him, his two fists on his hips.

"Bones! Don't tell me you are busy! Don't tell me you can't leave this ship two small hours! I have seen Miss Chapel. I know you are off duty tonight! And … Okay! What happened the last time was like hell …But it's over! Spock is our friend. He is your friend, is he not? Bones, he needs the two of us!"

"Please, Jim … I don't say that I do not want to accompany Spock and you on Vulcan, I say that I can't!"

"But why?" Jim sighs. "Okay, you can't leave that ship …Maybe you may have an emergency call during the dinner but …"

"Jim! You are not listening…"McCoy says, uneasy.

"Shit! …I'm listening but all you tell me is that you can't …Now tell me why?"

"Why don't you ask me _what_ I can't do instead of why?"

"Huh?"

"Jim …I want to leave this ship…I can leave this ship…but I can't beam down on Vulcan."

"Explain yourself." Jim orders.

"…Okay, you win." McCoy sighs, massaging his temples with his fingers. "I can't put one foot on Vulcan's ground because I'm not allowed to be on Vulcan. I'm banned for life …well to be exact: I could be condemned to death if I do so."

"Banned? Condemned to death…who is threatening you?" Jim asks, shocked.

"It's T'Pau…"

"But …why? How long ago did you hide this information from us?"

"Please, keep calm and sit down! …You remember that T'Pau has contacted Starfleet command after our departure for Altair VI …"

"Yes …And I don't forget that she called and explained our diversion. She has covered my action. I thought that she knew I was not killed by Spock and that we were …uh…forgiven! "

"Yes...At last, she forgave Spock and you…But not me! One week later, I received a priority call from Vulcan. It was T'Pau. There was no trace of emotion on her face but her tone was as cold as ice. This old woman seems frail, you know, but she has a temper of iron. She said that I cheated, that I lied to her… I tried to justify my action by telling her that I could not stay aside while my two best friends kill each other! I would not have lied if in the first place she had told us the truth, that it was a fight to death! … I asked why she had not help Spock, he is his family! She had the power to stop this fight! I asked why she didn't cancel the bond between T'Pring and Spock …It would have been easier to let T'Pring marry Stonn and find a new bride for Spock, many months before he enters this stage of Pon Farr… I tried to explain my point of view but I failed! She was so stubborn. She repeated to me it was a tradition! She repeated I deserved to be punished for my actions…Well …I was so afraid she also banned Spock … I pleaded guilty. Then, I told her that I was the only one responsible. I swore that Spock did not know my intentions just like you! I agreed to never return on Vulcan…I will be arrested if I do so."

Reluctantly, Leonard McCoy opened a drawer in his desk and gave to his friend a recorded tape.

"I recorded the entire conversation on this tape. Please, Jim. I do not want to jeopardize Spock's chances of reconciling with his father and his family …And T'Pau is his family. Don't tell him the truth…"

"It's too late, Doctor McCoy…" Spock said while entering the room by the opened door. "I heard everything…"

"Spock! You and your pointed ears!" McCoy sighs.

"I did not mean to spy…Doctor. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Spock …At this time you were well…uh... excuse me to use these words, you were weak and very emotional. I was afraid you might do something stupid. I know you still feel ashamed of this past behavior… I have preferred to be quiet to not aggravate the situation. Plus, it was before I found out that your relationship with your father was difficult."

"You have protected me, Leonard. Thank you." Spock says while taking the tape from his Captain. Then, he walked toward the computer. His fingers quickly operated and the picture of T'Pau appeared on the screen.

"Spock! Please, no! Don't look at this transmission!" McCoy says, suddenly pale.

"Why? Did you hide something else?" Jim asks in an angry tone.

McCoy is suddenly embarrassed. He is still seated but seems to sink deep into his chair.

Exactly forty-two minutes later, Jim understands why. He couldn't believe what he's hearing! T'Pau is saying hurtful things. Her remarks are clearly xenophobic! She's calling Humanity an inferior race, a race of liars. She's calling Spock a non-Vulcan, she's blaming his mixed blood and then …she insults Spock's mother!

Jim is stunned and amazed. How did Bones manage to remain so calm? Beside him, Spock's eyes are closed. His breathing is controlled but he feels the tension in his clenched hands. Eventually, Spock ejects the tape and releases a deep sigh.

"I must call my father. Now." He says while using McCoy's computer again.

"Spock..." McCoy begs.

"Leonard. I can't let you pay for this injustice!"

"Spock! You just reconcile with your father, please…" Jim adds.

One minute later, Sarek appears on the screen.

"Spock? Greetings my son. Your mother and I are expecting your visit tonight…" Sarek says without emotion in his voice.

"Father, I regret. I won't come tonight."

"May I ask you why?"

"It just came to my knowledge that my friend, Leonard McCoy, was threaten with death if he beams down on Vulcan. I'm sorry but in this condition, I refuse to come back on Vulcan too."

"Explain for what behavior he was banned of Vulcan."

"…For saving my life and Jim's …by intervening during the Koon-ut-Kal-if-fee." Spock says trying to control his anger in front of his father.

"I see…It was T'Pau's sentence."

"Yes, Father."

"Your mother will be disappointed."

"I know. I'm sorry but Leonard is my friend. I also send you a copy of a transmission. I hope you'll find this interesting. If you support this opinion, you're no more my father!" Spock adds dryly, ending the transmission.

"Spock, what have you done…"McCoy says sadly.

"I…I did the right thing to do. Please, gentlemen, excuse me. I have to meditate." Spock adds while quickly exiting the Doctor's office.

######

Spock is sitting in his quarters. He began to meditate four hours ago but he can't chase away the agitation in his mind.

_What have you done?_

All those years trying to act like a Vulcan, trying to be accepted by his peers…All those years trying to make his father proud…All those years trying to suppress his half-humanity, his emotions, his shame to be a half-breed.

A rebellion, then eighteen years of silence with his father and he finally succeeded to find a balance between both his human and vulcan parts.

And then, a few hours before reconciling with his father which almost accepts his life choice, he gives him an ultimatum… Abruptly, he has ended the call with an uncontrolled anger in his voice …How disappointing!

_What have you done? _

_All those years for nothing!_

At the door, Jim Kirk hesitates to ring the buzzer…then he hears…

"Come, Captain!"

Jim Kirk enters the dark room, the heat is hardly bearable.

"Spock! It's time for dinner…"

"Where do you intend to eat?"

"Well, here, I mean on the Enterprise, with you and Bones …and our two guests!" He says smiling.

Spock suddenly lifts his head toward Kirk, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes Spock! He is here, with your mother. Sarek called me three hours after you sent him the tape…He has also spoken with McCoy…and T'Pau must call Bones tomorrow to apologize. He's free to go on Vulcan. Sarek must be a really good diplomat for obtain this result in one afternoon! You know, he told me that you choose your friends well. And that he is always your father …He wants to talk with you on the observation deck before dinner…If you're ready to do so."

"Yes Jim …I'm ready. After nineteen years, I'm ready." Spock adds, secretly happy and relieved.

**The end.**


End file.
